1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door for a refrigerator or freezer comprising an element folded from a pre-painted sheet blank, and having a rectangular front part with upwardly folded side parts, the front part forming the outside of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a door is known through GB-A-2,143,020. The known door does not need welding in the area of its corners K, which has the advantage that it can be made of a pre-painted sheet blank, the paint of which would be damaged if subjected to welding temperature.
The known door at the area at the corners K will not become quite tight if the door is insulated internally by an expanding and hardening plastic foam, but the foam will force its way out in the area of the corners K during the hardening. Furthermore, the known door shows exposed edges 7B at the corners K, which edges will get rusty in course of time, as the sheet blank is usually made of iron for refrigerators and freezers. Rust and remaining plastic foam at the corners K bring about the drawback that it is difficult to keep the door clean in this area.